1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fluid pressure sensing method and apparatus and components thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Pressure sensors for pressurized systems are known. Some pressure sensors are designed for permanent installation on a pressurized system and may have a pipe coupling or hose coupling to facilitate connection to the system. Often, screw threads are involved on such couplings and threaded engagement with the coupling secures the pressure sensor thereto.
One example of an area where such sensors are used is in vehicle tire pressure monitoring. Typically, pressure sensors for tire pressure monitoring are formed with housings that have a cylindrical protrusion having an inside threaded wall for engagement with an outside threaded portion of a valve stem on a tire. Typically, the tire is filled with air and then the pressure sensor is screwed on to the valve stem in such a manner that it cooperates with a valve actuator in the valve stem to cause pressurized fluid in the tire to be communicated to the pressure sensor.
A problem with the above type of sensor is that it must be removed to allow access to the valve in the valve stem in order to change the air pressure in the tire. This can be time consuming, especially where there are individual sensors on each wheel of a large transport truck for example.